Destiny Angel
Destiny Angel is the code name which the Spectrum Organisation has assigned to Juliette Pointon, a former World Army Air Force Intelligence Corps member who served alongside''' Paul Metcalfe for two years before he became Captain Scarlet 'of Spectrum. Known background ''The following information is provided at least in part by http://www.Spectrum-Headquarters.com/Spectrum-Headquarters.com. Born 23 August, 2040, as the daughter of a wealthy French textile manufacturer, Juliette Marie Pointon was reared in a Parisian convent whose name is not known. Enrolling in Rome University in Rome, Italy, she enjoyed her time there--especially the social side of it. This meant that the only degrees she earned from there were in telecommunications and weather control. Pointon's unusual qualifications left her at a loss when it came to possible career choices, and as a stop-gap, she joined the World Army Air Force in 2060, for which she had barely managed to graduate with sufficient credits. During this period, she met a WAAF captain by the name of Paul Metcalfe, alongside whom she served for two years. Unfortunately for the whirlwind romance that developed, Metcalfe's father, a WAAF general officer, disapproved of it so strongly that he tried, ultimately without success, to have her cashiered from the WAAF. The commanders in the WAAF, in order to placate General Metcalfe, transferred her to the WAAF Intelligence Corps, which proved to suit her far better, and she chose intelligence as her career. As part of her job, Pointon trained to become an aircraft pilot; she began to make a name for herself amongst WAAF officials both for her flying skills and her ruthless efficiency in dealing with Intelligence Department assignments. Hers was considered superb work that quashed many enemy organisations during this period of her career. To reward her for her tremendous contribution to the service, the WAAF promoted her to Commanding Officer of the newly formed Women’s Fighter Squadron. She there excelled in air-combat tactics, and her leadership skills quickly gained the respect and admiration of the other squadrons, including now-Colonel Paul Metcalfe's own English Channel Squadron of the WAAF Special Forces ("Red Berets") at the WAAF's Gibraltar Base. Soon she had become the ace pilot of the WAAF. However, this was not to last. Over the course of three years, the rather restive Pointon tired of the lack of personal freedom and the armed forces's strict regulations. Resigning, she started her own firm of flying contractors. Though she imagined she was through with military life, Pointon learned this not quite to be the case very soon. For her prowess in the field of intelligence gathering, her remarkable skills as a pilot, and her flawless record with the WAAF had brought her to the attention of the newly-formed Spectrum selection committee. She was approached in 2065, by having a package sent to her, with instructions to deliver it to a deserted air-strip. Curious, she followed the instructions to the letter. Probably tempted by this new challenge, she happily accepted the job of Pilot-In-Charge in the new organisation’s squadron of Angel interceptors, who were then stationed at Koala Base in Australia's "Great Sandy Desert," and received the code name of the Destiny Angel. Destiny Angel, Spectrum Before Pointon could become Angel Leader or settle into her new identity as the Destiny Angel, she became an unwitting participant in an exercise that World Space Patrol Colonel Conrad Joseph Turner, using the code name of Captain Black, was conducting to evaluate the candidates for the senior staff of Cloudbase. Once the exercise was finished, she, her fellow Angels, and all the candidates Captain Black had evaluated endured a one-year training period at Koala Base in preparation for James T. Younger, President of the World Government of Earth, to sign, on 10 July, 2067, a charter for the Spectrum Organisation that the World Congress had presented to him three days before, on 7 July, 2067. One of those who was also trained at Koala Base during the same one-year period, under Captain Black's tutelage, was Paul Metcalfe, who became the original Captain Scarlet. It had been too long for them to resume their courtship, but the two, who were now friends, maintained their friendship during this training period. After the Mysterons killed Captain Scarlet and replaced him with an exact likeness, the Destiny Angel identified the corpse of the original Captain Scarlet as such, but the Captain Scarlet likeness, whom Captain Blue had killed atop the London Car-Vu Sky Park Tower in order to rescue World President Younger from him, returned to life and was freed of Mysteron control, retaining the power of "retro-metabolism" and becoming virtually indestructible. Though she needed longer to trust this Captain Scarlet than most other Spectrum personnel, the two renewed their friendship afterwards. Category:Spectrum Personnel Category:Spectrum Angel Flight personnel Category:Captain Scarlet Characters Category:Return of the Mysterons test pattern characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:The Mysterons